


Illogical

by Mareel



Series: No Tomorrows [3]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Drabble, Episode Related, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 15:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The logic of a lie against the memory of the heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illogical

**Author's Note:**

> T'Pol had been pressing me for a chance to add her perspective on the Season 3 "Twilight" situation.
> 
> Originally posted 12/9/2003

It is untrue that Vulcans cannot lie. There are times when a lie seems the logical choice, perhaps the only choice.

One lie... one word only... on one day when the isolation was overwhelming. After years of guarded explanations, I voiced the other possible reply to his inevitable daily question about the nature of our relationship.

"Are we...?"

"Yes, Jonathan."

I then compounded my lie by reaching out to touch...

His reaction was unexpected. Pain evident in his eyes, he asked only one question before retreating into himself, into silence, for the remainder of his day's awareness.

"What about Malcolm?"


End file.
